


Logan出马，万事无忧

by purplesheep22



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 5 Things, 5000-10000, 7000+, AO3数不来中文字数, Crack, Fix-It, Funny, M/M, Snark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>要是当时Charles跟Erik成功招募了Logan的话，之后的情节会怎么样？<br/>（看Logan潇洒地用吐槽和骂娘解决所有人的问题。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logan出马，万事无忧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Ways Logan Fixed Everything (Like a Boss)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271133) by [Starlingthefool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlingthefool/pseuds/Starlingthefool). 



> 作者的话：  
> 首先，因为我不太喜欢金刚狼前传，只看过一遍，所以这篇文没有加入金刚狼前传的人设。其次，考虑到原作没有具体交代，这篇文里假设X武器计划还没有开始，所以Logan自然也还没有艾德曼合金（Adamantium）的钢骨。再者，这篇是为了补一个XMFC的脑洞写的，这是一开始的版本（链接已过期），希望别介意那些不小心打错的词和不太准确的语法。最后，谢谢亲爱的beta，Laria Gwyn；还有鼓励我修改初稿的Gollumgollum。  
> 补充一句：watery_weasel做了这个的有声小说，有兴趣的戳这里：  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/499536
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 其实，我前几周才把X战警翻出来开始看；而且，我是倒着看的：DoFP，FC，1，2，3。所以，如果译文中有哪些地方你感觉我把人物性格带偏了，请一定告诉我。[鞠躬]  
> 这篇相当符合我刚看完第一战的心理，不满加纠结。情节的好几个拐点都因为人物之间的误解或是心里有个坎过不去，最后留下遗憾。但是，有了嘴炮大大金刚狼，世界瞬间就美好了，相当治愈。  
> 最后，打滚求回复。

 

 

序幕

 

 

      “滚一边儿去！”Logan想也没想地说道。至少这俩西装男该在冲他唠叨个没完之前先给他买杯酒之类的，真是一点儿也不上道。

      “哦，”那个英国佬说，“至少让我请你喝一杯吧。Erik？”

      另一个人浑身散发着金属味的危险气息，让Logan有些不自在：“又有什么事？”

      “可以麻烦你帮我把车里的钱包拿过来吗？”

      他们之间的眼神交流似乎有些过长了，但Erik最后还是冲Logan点点头，走了出去。而那个英国佬转过来，忽闪着大眼睛，一副讨人嫌的天真样：“你准备来点什么？”

      “嘿，伙计，”Logan在那个看上去挺能打的人走后感觉轻松了些，“不管你是哪儿来的，打算卖什么，我的答案都只有一个字——‘不’。”

      “还好我不是个推销员，只是个传话的。”

      “噢是吗？”Logan一口干了啤酒，开始掂量眼前这个穿着花呢上衣，头发四处乱翘的小个子是不是真有可能在为黑帮什么的跑腿，“有话快说。”

      「你不是唯一一个有特殊天赋的人。」这句话穿透酒吧的喧哗，直接在他脑子里盘旋。金刚狼的爪子下意识地伸了出来。

      “你干了什么？”他威胁性地嘶声道。

      然后，整个酒吧一片寂静，一切都静止了，只有酒保手中正在续杯的啤酒溢了出来。

      “我们各有所长，就像你一样。”他伸手越过吧台，把那杯满满的啤酒拿过来，递给Logan：“这杯怎么样？”

      这就是Logan加入Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr的队伍，开始给CIA卖命的全过程。

      这可不是说Logan是个轻轻松松就能搞定的对象，只不过Xavier在搞酒喝这方面独有心得罢了。

 

 

第一次

 

 

      “等等，”Darwin扭头结束了跟Alex的无声争论和大眼瞪小眼，“我也跟你们走。”      

      他跨过碎了一地的玻璃，努力忽视其他人震惊的眼神，故作镇定地稳步向前走去。虽然这绝对是个蠢爆了的点子，他也理解为什么Angel想要加入对方，但Shaw这个混蛋的所作所为彻底引爆了他的怒火。

      就在这时，一声魔音穿耳般的尖啸响起，而Logan也同时从屋顶上飞射下来。虽说他没参加刚刚的能力表演秀，但不管他的异能是不是像个才逃出地狱的疯子一样到处乱撞，他们先前见过的几面早就证明Logan是个比Shaw更混蛋的混蛋。为避免被疯子撞上，Darwin硬化了皮肤，护着Angel，扑在地上。

      岩石化的皮肤或多或少地影响了他的感官，但Darwin还是隐约听到好几声尖啸和爆炸，感觉到Angel狠狠地砸了他一下，外加几句西语咒骂。

      等他终于睁开眼时，Shaw和他那些打扮花里胡哨的小跟班们已经奇迹般的离开了。只有Logan一人躺在草坪上，浑身焦黑，像片烤糊了的面包。

      “天哪，他怎么了？”Darwin转换回正常皮肤，伸手把Angel拉起来，而周围的伙伴脸上全写着震惊。

      第一个反应过来的Raven抖着手指了指Logan：“Alex放了个大招，Shaw吸收了其中的能量，然后，全冲着他，释放了……”

      站在一边的Alex则浑身散发着余悸和惊悚，Darwin几乎可以预见这个小伙子在这之后会有的一连串噩梦：“哟，Alex，你还好吧？”他朝他迈了一步，准备说些安慰的话，但是，焦脆冒烟的Logan呻吟了一声，坐了起来。

      包括Darwin在内的所有人，齐声尖叫。

      这完全不是件光荣的事情，但亲眼看见一具活蹦乱跳的尸体绝对能荣登他这辈子的诡异事件排行榜榜首。

      “真他妈的混蛋，”Logan站起来，新生的皮肤飞快地包裹住裸露的骨骼，“居然毁了我最喜欢的法兰绒衬衫。”

      他撕掉身上还挂着的布料，在把它扔到一边前不知从什么地方摸出根雪茄来，就着冒烟的衣服点燃。

      走了几步，Logan转头看见盯着他的一小群人。他呼出一口烟，理直气壮地说：“看什么看？！”

 

 

第二次

 

 

      Logan向来对堂皇的洋房别墅不怎么感冒。它们总给他种突然变成迷宫里的耗子的感觉，尤其是在半天找不着厕所的时候。

      打开第六扇或者第七扇门后，他仍然没找到卫生间，不过至少看见了个人——Angel，虽然他不太清楚她到底算是裸着还是已经穿戴整齐。就算Charles他们把她带出了脱衣舞俱乐部，他们可能还是没法要求她在手帕那么小的布料外再加一件衣服。Logan决定这次还是含蓄点：“呀，对不起。”

      但她一点儿也没生气，甚至还有几分羞愧的意思。当Logan的眼神从床上塞着几件衣服的旅行包上扫过时，空气中的愧疚变得越来越浓。

      “啊，所以你这是要跑路了？”

      “你打算告诉教授吗？”她的口气中透着害怕，却还有丝丝希冀。看来她并没有下定决心，只是觉得自己应该选择离开。

      Logan呼了口气：“要是你能让我借用一下卫生间，我送你出去都没问题。”

      五分钟后，Logan终于顺利解决了晚饭后连灌六瓶啤酒带来的小麻烦，沉默地陪着Angel走出正门。

      两人并排走着，身边只有夜间清凉的空气。Logan顺手点了一支雪茄：“哎，这下就舒服多了。那个老宅子里真是憋得慌。”

      Angel也放松地呼了口气，问道：“能给我也来一支吗？”

      Logan眯着眼看了看她，然后耸耸肩又抽出了一支：“成，就当是临别礼物。”

      他帮她点燃，等着她接话。好一会儿，她才开口：“你不打算问我为什么要走吗？”

      Angel这话让他联想起曾见过的不少自怨自艾的男男女女，他们习惯性地看轻自己，抛弃手头的好机会，然后跟些乱七八糟的人一起越混越堕落。

      “说真的，我不怎么在意，”Logan回答道，“就算告诉我，也不会改变我对你跑路这事儿的看法。”

      “哦，你有什么看法？”Angel的语气中夹着点寒气。

      “又蠢又没良心，尤其是在那些小屁孩儿累死累活把你救回来之后。” 

      她冷哼一声，然后直接一口酸液融掉了他半截雪茄。准头挺不错，Logan心想。

      重新点燃手中剩下的一小截，他接着说：“要是你不愿意听的话，干嘛问呢？”然后转过身：“要走快走，关门的时候别蠢得被打中屁股。”

      第二天他下楼吃早餐的时候，Angel正在准备煎蛋和培根，还从Raven那儿蹭了几口咖啡。她看似不经意地瞟了他一眼，好在没再给他一口酸液。Logan觉得他们算是有点交情了。

 

 

第三次

 

 

      Hank心中还抱有一丝幻想，说不定等他拿到博士学位，那些像Alex一样的无知猩猩们就不会再缠着他了。可惜幻想终归是幻想，他的晚餐时间也没能幸免于难。

      Hank结结巴巴地冒出些前言不搭后语的反驳，希望能让对方就此住嘴，可惜明显没有效果，甚至还不如那个总吓他一跳的Logan插话插得快。

      “我滴个神嘞，虽说我能理解你从小到大基本上都没有与人类交流，但你能不能行行好，至少在调情的时候拿出点成年人的样子。”

      虽说这句调侃是针对晚饭时又来找茬儿的Alex，Hank仍然强烈地希望椅子能突然裂开一道缝，把他吸进另一个世界去。

      他不经意抬头扫了Alex一眼，他看上去惊呆了，像是胸口中箭的士兵；红晕在他脸上蔓延，耳根和整个脖子全都红成一片。要知道，Alex平时对Logan都爱答不理的，通常以一种与生俱来的强者气质，警惕地从远处观望着明显超出自己一个数量级的Logan。

      此时此刻，宽敞的饭厅里落针可闻，只有Angel一时没憋住的笑声和Armando（Darwin）用手肘推了推她后她不满的哼哼。

      “再多说几句？”Angel冲桌子另一边的Logan眨眨眼，而Hank一头雾水。

      Alex则扔下叉子，推翻了椅子，极不淡定地跌跌撞撞地离去。

      “我遇到的那些连幼儿园都没上过的伐木工人也比Alex的情商高。”Logan往后一靠，喝完了杯中啤酒。

      “要是你能行行好，别再继续用感情问题折磨我的学生们的话，我将不胜感激。”Xavier教授无奈地说。

      Logan毫不客气地回口：“如果他能哪天终于发现自己有个感情问题的话，我也会不胜感激。”

      “嘿！”Hank终于做好了心理准备，但Logan一转头，他又差点咬到自己的舌头。

      “小子，你也想发言吗？”Logan问道。

      尽管经过了幼时严厉家教的压抑，又被后来科学研究的热情所冲淡，Hank心底的那个冲动又勇猛的小人还是冲破重重阻碍，掌握了嘴巴、肺部、声带30秒的主动权，脱口而出：“正是——你个混蛋。”

      30秒之后，Hank猛然意识到他刚冲一个自带12英寸伸缩爪的人爆了粗。

      于是惊慌地夹起尾巴，比Alex更跌跌撞撞冲出房间，尾巴上还挂着一长串Angel和Sean的笑声。

      凭着野兽的直觉，Hank直奔厨房。储藏室有扇通向外面的门，而他正好很需要冰凉的空气来帮他冷静，还有软乎的草皮让他能跑上几圈。

      前一秒他闻到了一丝烟草和皮革的混香，后一秒就撞上了门外的Alex。两人不知是谁前脚踢上了谁的后脚，拉扯间纠缠不清，倒在湿润的草丛中，Alex手中的香烟也不知飞向了哪里。

      “真倒霉。”Hank把Alex从身上推开，感觉到了整个宇宙的恶意。

      “别介，”Alex安抚性地伸出手，似乎Hank正准备冲他开火似的，“我没想，我没有……”

      他从没见过Alex语无伦次的模样，看上去虽然有些奇怪，但还挺可爱的：“你什么你？”一阵陌生的兴奋包裹了他的胸腔，Hank心中那只小人带着好奇与私欲，又跳了出来。此时此刻，空气里充满了皮料与烟丝的香气，还有Alex的皮肤与头发的味道，以及他身下滚烫的尴尬。

      Alex咽了口唾沫：“我没那个意思。”

      可惜Hank是个社交能力欠缺，动作笨拙的变种人，是个对蛋白质标记和细胞结构有浓厚兴趣的准博士，但他绝不是一个笨蛋，所以：“不，你就是那个意思。”

      Alex纠结地皱起了眉，似乎宁愿不惜一切代价，就算自焚也要逃避这场谈话。于是，Hank只好破罐破摔，听任直觉，一把抓住对方的衣服前襟，亲了上去。

      黑杰克口香糖和万宝路香烟的味道在口中蔓延，Alex出乎意料地回应着他，一手攥着Hank的衬衫。他的身体语言中没有丝毫防备，每一条曲线，每一个拐点，都浸透了欲望。而他的眼睛，则绝望地紧闭着，仿佛此刻种种给他带来的是伤痛而非愉悦。

      “不要这样。”他在Hand的唇间低声喃喃。

      Hank停住了。要是他现在告诉他这些都是个莫名其妙的玩笑，他绝对会毫不犹豫地撕下Alex的两条手臂，然后顺势用它们把他直接打死。料其他人也不会有什么意见。

      “别改变现状。”Alex继续在亲吻的间隙低语。

      Hank推开他，他妈的：“你给我说清楚！”

      “你的脚。我以前实在是太混账了，对不起，我……”

      “我的脚？”Hank不禁追问，他觉得更迷茫了，同时又有无可救药的不满足，只要再给他几分钟，他就能蹭进对方的怀抱，让他们的身体交叠在一起。

      “它们很酷。”Alex说。

      “酷？”他再次反问，突然意识到自己像个刚学说话的小孩子一样一字一句地重复，但接下来对方说的话打破了这种循环。

      “别老想着要把它们变‘正常’什么的。我知道你正在做这方面的试验——我那些话没这个意思，你别……我就是个混账。”他重复道。

      “哦，你说这个啊。”Hank松了口气。Alex今年21，刚吃了两年牢饭，之前还在教管所呆过好几年。那些地方对Hank来说则遥远得仅存在于父亲要求他照常上学的威胁中。这么些经历之后，他仅仅是有些犯浑，而没有成为Erik Lehnsherr那种人类、机器人、鲨鱼三合一的诡异混合体，已经算是可喜可贺。

      “对，”Alex伸手理了理头发，“真不好意思。”

      此时，Hank面前有两条路：其一，他可以就此放手，然后用余下整晚的时间辗转反侧，从头到尾地考量这个道歉到底包含了哪几层意思，然后徒劳无用地试图把现在这个诚心实意悔恨万分的Alex跟自打见面就互看不顺眼的那个Alex拼到一起。其二，

      “要继续吗？”Hank问道。

      “这还用说！”Alex重新拉近了两人之间的距离。

 

 

第四次

 

 

      “所以说宠物都是小的时候要惹人爱些，对吧？”Raven问道。

      “它们不管怎么样都比青少年好对付得多，”Logan快步冲进厨房，一屁股撞开Charles，朝冰箱里瞅了瞅，“有人看见我的摩森啤酒吗？”

      “我的天哪，你有没有点礼节？！”Raven朝他大吼，“看不见这儿正在进行私人谈话吗？”

      “好吧，需要点我的私人建议吗？”Logan取出一瓶啤酒，转身踢上门，“要是你面前这伙计也开始每天啥也不穿，三点全露地在你面前走来走去，你会有什么感想？”

      想象着Charles粉白的屁股，Raven不禁抖了抖，但仍嘴硬：“这不是重点！”

      “那你告诉我重点是什么？”Logan在大理石桌面侧边轻巧地磕了下瓶颈上端，瓶盖飞起，动作自然流畅。

      “Logan，看在上帝份上，麻烦你快走吧，”Charles伸手捏了捏鼻梁，“还有，能别那么形容我妹妹吗？”

      “嘿，又不是我想看，她成天……”

      “重点是他从来不接受我真实的模样！”Raven大叫道，“他想让我看上去‘正常’，好像他有决定变异是否‘合适’的权利一样！我凭什么要在我自己家里躲躲藏藏！”

      电光火石之间，震惊和沉默随着Raven的爆发席卷了整间屋子。Logan转过来对着Charles，说道：“她也说得挺有道理，你说不定真的有些压迫内化（注）的倾向。”

      「滚出我的厨房！！」这句精神指令震脑欲聋，连Raven都听见了。但Logan虽说脚上加快了点，却丝毫没掩饰脸上的坏笑。

深吸了口气，Charles重新走回冰箱前，取出两瓶啤酒，递了一瓶给Raven。要真说起来的话，上次他们一起喝酒，说不准还是在牛津的时候。

      “我很抱歉，”Charles开口道，“Raven，有时候我……，我只是不想让你受伤。”

      “我不是个小孩子，”Raven耸耸肩，“要知道，我遇见你之前就能照顾好自己了。再说，你也没比我大几岁，这不就是个‘炫酷’的变异么。”

      Charles点点头，莫名地严肃：“嗯，我知道。”

 

 

第五次

 

 

      这都是些什么乱七八糟的，Logan心想，居然冒出来个穿得像上世纪电影里魔鬼的哥们儿一口气把他跟Darwin扔在了战舰甲板上，最后还凭空消失了。

      “你们两个，不许动！”背景里还有个被吓傻了的船员凭着往日的训练下意识大叫。

      他就该再坚持一下，至少在跳下来之前阻止Charles这个疯狂计划的；至少，他也该替他想一个正常点儿的策略。不到十个变种人，完全空白的作战训练背景，其中一半嫩得都还能挤出水来，居然冲到了两个超级大国中间。

      简直是蠢得无可救药，天理难容。

      “嘿，小伙子们！”一个女声传来，他和Darwin相视一笑。Angel稳稳落在甲板上，诡异特制作战服上的流苏跟着抖了抖，引得背景里那个几个月只见过花花公子封面女郎的可怜小水手也抖了抖。“注意天上的动静。”

      至少那家伙有一句话说得对：默契配合才是硬道理。Logan看着朝他们飞过来的Sean，捂住了耳朵。

 

 

      当沙滩终于出现在视线内时，他们四人正好看见那个扮魔鬼的男人一拳把Alex打倒在地，顺势压得他动弹不得，脖子上还抵了把刀。然后，Sebastian Shaw竟然满脸从容地从他们彻底毁坏的飞机里走了出来。虽说这Alex就是个无知自大，满嘴跑火车的熊孩子，Logan可完全没兴趣亲眼看他被魔鬼剖腹挖肠。

      “你妹的，”Sean低声咒骂，他们还在天上呢，距离这么远，什么也做不了，“日你妹的！”

      不知怎的，那个魔人停了下来，转头看向Shaw，像是在征求同意。Logan抓紧时间思考着对策，但什么也没想到。他们实在是太远了。

      不过，他们接下来以绝佳的视角目睹了急速冲出来的Hank和他正中红心的一记侧勾拳。魔人面朝沙地直挺倒下，而Hank，一阵熊嗥。

      “哇，”Sean震惊地瞪大双眼，“看来人人都有个小宇宙啊。”

      而包含Logan在内的其他人，差点惊掉了下巴，直到Hank一把从沙子里拉起Alex，激烈地唇舌交缠。

      Sean笑着翻了个白眼，Darwin喷出一串大笑，而Angel：“哇喔！明白明白。”

      天哪，这群小屁孩儿。

 

 

      “Erik，”Charles恳求着，“你说过的，我们才是更优秀的人类，现在正是证明这一点的时候。你面对的这些船上，有上千条生命，善良、正直、无辜的生命！”

      说不定这家伙说的话真对Lehnsherr有用，所有的导弹都在轻轻地颤抖。

      但是这蠢货又添了一句：“他们只是听命令行事。”

      颤动立时停止了，每一枚导弹精准地顺原路返回。

      “我勒个擦。”Logan喷了口气，这事儿没法善了了。

      “对，我就曾经是个被服从命令的人捏在手心的那种人。”Lehnsherr话说到一半，被Logan飞身按倒在地。不管什么情况，先把对方放倒总是个好开头。

      Logan的狗牌转瞬就被拉紧，中断了气管供氧。不过这种经历完全是小菜一碟，他什么大风大浪没见过啊。掐着Lehnsherr的脖子，Logan让金属爪露出了点尖，冰冷的触感抵着Lehnsherr的皮肤。

      “我在缺氧昏倒前还有足足两分钟，足够逼你承认错误了。”

      “你个疯子。”Lehnsherr啐了口，把狗牌收得更紧，但Logan只是咬紧了牙，调整了一下手的位置。

      然后，Logan愣了一下，再然后就看着爪子自己收了回去。

      “你什么毛病啊！”他的声音越发干哑，脖子上的链子越收越紧，直到他被拉到一边，昏了过去。丢人丢大发了。

      等他再清醒过来时，Charles和Lehnsherr正在沙滩上干架。说实在的，这俩是他见过的最敬业也最令人无力的，一边大喊大叫一边试图扇对方巴掌算怎么回事儿嘛，还不如儿童乐园里抢零食的小屁孩儿。正当他起身准备把他们拉开时，Moira举枪开火。

      这姑娘挺有种的，但全坏在政府的死板训练上了，居然打算冲着一个能操控金属的人发射铅制弹头。第一发擦着Lehnsherr不知从哪儿摸来的头盔飞过，第二发被他挥手制造出来的防御磁场弹飞，Logan抢在第三发前冲了过去，准备这次按倒Charles，但他貌似时机没选对，子弹从他身体里穿出，打中了Charles。

      一声漫长的尖叫，周围一片静默，两人都倒在地上。

      Logan昏昏沉沉地等着动脉重新接好，血液完成再生，清醒后的第一秒就听见了熟悉的窒息声——Lehnsherr正爪着手操纵Moira的吊牌。

      “你干的好事！”他的语气中是毫不掩饰的怒火。

      Logan看了看受伤的那位，他正枕在Lehnsherr的大腿上。捂住伤口的指缝间渗着血，血量不大，而且还是比较健康的红色，要是能尽早离开这个倒霉的沙滩，肯定有救。

      “不，Erik，”Charles仍然保持着冷静自持的语调，“是你的错。”

      Logan几乎听见了Lehnsherr心碎的声音。哈，至少Moira能喘口气了。

      等到Lehnsherr难以置信地转过头去，Logan站起来，确信他是不会再“关照”自己了，然后仔细考虑了一下伸爪撂倒对方的可能性——只需要一个起跳，一个捅击，简单方便。不过，Lehnsherr在他之前那些情绪激昂的演讲里说得对，窝里斗什么的正好遂了人类的愿。

      于是Logan双手握拳，毫无保留地狠砸那个套着头盔的脑袋。随着教堂钟声般的悠长混响，Lehnsherr倒了下去，而Charles不得不接住向他倒来的自大狂男友。

      “Logan，你哪根筋搭错了？”Charles喘着气说。

      “等到你俩忙完分手，黄花菜都凉了。”Logan没有丝毫歉意。他从特制的防撞盒子里拿出根雪茄，用从Lehnsherr那个大头上滚下来的炫酷头盔擦燃火柴，点火抽烟。

      “接下来嘛，你俩——”他指了指Shaw的两个跟屁虫，魔人跟另一个发型奇葩的家伙，“以后就跟着我们混了。我们得先把这两个刚才打得不亦乐乎的新型野蛮人扔到医院去，留给他们五六瓶威士忌什么的，然后让他们自个儿关门吵清楚道德理念之类的玩意儿，至少下次不能动不动就威胁要一次性干掉好几百人了。你们觉得呢？”

      除了Charles，每人都点了头；他也发出了一声介于疼痛与赞成的动静。Logan直接把这当做是他同意自己全权接管了。

      “那我们呢？”Angel问道，“我们之后怎么办？恐怕会一直有人追捕。”

      “刚刚他们还准备用大概八千发炮弹干掉我们的来着。”Sean补充道。

      “以后的事以后再说！”Logan随意地耸耸肩。要真心想躲的话，政府也没那么聪明，他自己就是个实例。“现在呢，不知道你们有什么打算，反正我是想在开会讨论变种人的命运之前，好好地来上杯啤酒。”

 

 

 End

**Author's Note:**

> 注：压迫内化（Internalized Oppression）  
> 原注：  
> 实际上，Logan应该不知道什么是“压迫内化”，毕竟那时候根本还没有这个概念，但是，这很搞笑，而且，Charles确实有点儿。  
> 译注：  
> Internalized Oppression: The process by which a member of an oppressed group comes to accept and live out the inaccurate myths and stereotypes applied to the group  
> 压迫内化指的是受压迫群体中可能出现的一种心理状态，他们潜意识里接受了社会给予的不平等待遇，并且无意识地依照他人的成见生活。  
> 我在网上找了一下，没有看到太多这方面的中文阐释，所以只好直接把英文搬过来。（这个名词的翻译也是我自己编的，切莫当真。）如果您知道这个名词的话，麻烦帮忙纠正一下以上的错漏之处。不胜感激！


End file.
